


It's a new day

by Asiah_Kalinka



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Missing Scene, Swearing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiah_Kalinka/pseuds/Asiah_Kalinka
Summary: Saul Silva was in prison. Farah Dowling was gone. She got out of jail and all charges against her were dropped. Rosalind was back. Her father was with her at Alfea. And Riven was on her side again.'This is a successful day,' thought Beatrix.
Relationships: Beatrix & Dane & Riven (Winx Club), Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story from my favorite couple in Fate.  
> Getting started writing for R&B is a path of no return  
> That was really fun to write.  
> I hope you like it xD  
> Ps: English is not my first language

_‘It’s over. Finally it’s over.‘_ It was all Beatrix could think of standing at Alfea’s entrance. Dressed in a short black jumpsuit, she looked arrogantly at the green courtyard as chaos reigned around her.

Nobody questions the presence of Bea there or the fact that she is no longer in prison. There are much more interesting and important things happening.

In front of her, her dad, who everyone thought was dead, had just stepped out of one of Solaria's SUVs, along with a detachment from the Solarian army, both followed by Queen Luna. 

The following scene, in which Andreas makes his return from the dead, and Silva is arrested on charges of attempted murder against one of the most prominent military personnel of the time, is seen by much of the school. Accumulated on the side of the castle, everyone gawks while Silva is taken prisoner and Queen Luna orders her army to enter the castle, summoning everyone to an assembly.

' _Cowards_ ', thinks the redhead, noting that the students present in the yard, mostly specialists, don’t react to Silva's arrest. Not even Sky says a single word - despite being restrained by a soldier - settling for a shocked look at her dad - ' _Their dad_ ' she thinks - standing proudly beside her dressed in combat suits - courtesy of Queen Luna.

And although all eyes are on them, Beatrix cannot help feeling a certain pair of blue eyes catching her attention. Almost like a magnet attracting her.

Turning towards the bewildered crowd, the redhead may notice Riven, next to Dane - ' _They are certainly an unusual pair_ ', thinks the young woman. When their eyes meet, the three exchange a significant smile between them.

While she was wondering if she should go towards them, especially towards the second-year specialist, she could hear Queen Luna's orders, telling everyone to enter the castle.

Bea looked out of the corner of her eye as her friends followed the crowd and, before she could join them, she could hear her dad’s voice speaking to her.

“You did a great job, Trix. I am very proud of you ”said the older man, while smiling at his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“I did what I was supposed to do. What you taught me to do. But it is only the beginning, we still have a lot to do. ” Said the redhead, returning the smile. It was nice to be able to speak to the dad in person again.

“So when am I going to meet your friends?” teased Andreas, earning his daughter’s raised eyebrow in response.

“Rosalind. She told me about your friends” explained the blonde “Should I worry? “, He asked playfully

“Don’t you have another son to worry about?” sarcastically shot the redhead back

Andreas sighed heavily, “Sky will never forgive me for not coming back. He certainly hates me for that. ”

“Don’t worry, old man, Sky may be a moralistic asshole, but he definitely loves the ground you walk on. Thank Silva for that. He will forgive you, I’m sure. ”, Said the girl confidently

“I hope you’re right, Trix, I really ...”

“Andreas” called the queen, taking them both by surprise and interrupting the man’s line of reasoning. Looking around Beatrix realized that there were only three of them and a few security guards from the queen outside Alfea.

“It’s time. We must enter, there is na assembly waiting for us. ” said the woman, making the others follow her.

* * *

  
If the outside was chaos inside the castle, it wasn’t much better.

Soldiers were everywhere. Fairies and specialists whispering frantically to each other while trying to understand the situation.

“This is where we part, dear. You should go to the hall with the other Student.” said Andreas, without waiting for a response from his daughter, leaving with the Solarian queen.

  
Sighing, Bea hurriedly headed towards the assembly, and this time a mandatory assembly was not accompanied by a mandatory ditch. All students present on the Alfea campus were escorted - not so kindly - to the meeting hall by the Solarian military.

And if that invitation was not enough to denounce the seriousness of the situation, the ambient would do that.

Unlike the first assembly of the year, this one had anything but a happy mood. The large hall, full of benches accommodating students and school staff, was dark, surrounded by armed soldiers. There is no trace of lively conversation, or any kind of conversation. The environment was subjectively quiet. The students were nervous and uneasy due to the events of the day – _‘It isn’t even 9 o’clock yet’_ the girl thinks. No one was smiling or excited to be there, like the first time, and everyone knew that no good news would be given.

Not wanting to miss the show, the redhead confidently walked towards two quick heads sitting on the first row of benches.  
Sitting silently between Riven and Dane, Bea was ready to break the silence and speak to the brunette when everyone in the room saw the lights in the hall dim, being directed to the main stage with the arrival of Queen Luna. Beside her were Rosalind and her dad.

“I’m here again, unfortunately, to treat you like the adults you are. I don’t bring good news and I won’t lie to you, the situation in Alfea is serious ”

If it were possible, the atmosphere was even more quiet with the speech of the sovereign.

“As you all may already know, director Saul Silva was arrested early in the morning for the attempted murder of Andreas de Eraklyon.” Continued the fairy of light “When I heard about such a crime, as well as the crime committed against your colleague, I realized it was time to intervene.”

Upon hearing the mention of herself, Bea could feel all eyes on her, as if for the first time the other students noticed her presence, which she readily ignored.

“I realized that it was time for Alfea to have a new direction. A direction that doesn’t lie to you, don’t limit you. May it not cover up crimes and murderers. A direction that does not arrest and torture innocent students on false charges to hide their own crimes.”

Beside her, she could feel Riven shudder when her arrest was mentioned – which made her want to hold his hand, but stopped herself – while Dane swore under his breath against Dowling.

“Bearing all this in mind and thinking about the well-being of all of you, some changes will be adopted from now on. Director Farah Dowling agreed to take a vacation, clarify her mind and her ideas. She will no longer be the director of Alfea. ” said Luna, as the students’ whispers filled the room and Beatrix couldn’t help looking around and analyzing the situation.

The queen was firm and confident on the platform. Rosalind and Andreas carefully studied everyone’s reaction. The students looked at each other, frightened and confused. The Solarian soldiers held their weapons tightly ‘ _As if they expected a rebellion_ ’ thought the redhead. Dane remained calm, while Riven was strangely quiet.

“Rosalind, former headmistress of Alfea and military leader in the last crusade against the burnt agreed to resume the job.” Said Luna, referring to middle-aged woman standing beside her. “Andreas de Eraklyon, after many years in hiding, also agreed to assume the position of headmaster of the specialists now that the threats against his life have been contained. You will have plenty of time to get to know each other better and form sincere bonds of friendship. ”

Another wave of whispers filled the room. It was a lot of information for everyone to process in such a short time.  
“In order to guarantee the safety of all of you, I will leave a small solarian squad in Alfea. Do not think of them as soldiers. Think of them as support for those who address such dark times. We count on the help of all of you so that we can overcome this adverse past and make Alfea something that we can be proud of again. ”, Finished the queen of light.

It was Bem Harvey, to everyone’s surprise, who started to applaud the speech, promptly followed by the other employees and some students. ‘ _He really is a pain in the ass who will do anything for his children_ ’ thought Bea, applauding with the other students.

Understanding the end of the speech as a signal to leave, the students began to leave in a group, still stunned by the events of the day.

Bea, in turn, stayed behind with Riven and Dane, letting the crowd follow.

"Is he really your father?" asked Dane, looking in surprise at Andreas, who was on the dais talking to Luna and Rosalind.

"Kind of." Bea replied smugly.

“Look, I love that you're having your fan moment, Dane, but Beatrix and I need to talk. Without you, in case it's not clear, ”said Riven, scowling, speaking for the first time since they met.

Arching an eyebrow, Beatrix prepared to say something, when one of Solaria's military men approached them, telling them to leave and go to classes.

"Not with all that, they cancel classes," said Dane, laughing, before looking at the couple and heading out to the specialists' building.

"We'll talk later, Riven," said Bea, as she tried to ignore the withering look the soldier was giving them and leave with the boy "I promise" completed the redhead as the brunette opened his mouth to protest and with that both followed opposite directions.

* * *

The rest of the day was a frenzy of events.

All traces of Dowling at the school were promptly removed, replaced with items from Rosalind, Alfea’s new headmistress.

The teachers were questioned, all of them, on the grounds of attesting to their well-being. Some students were also questioned. Afternoon classes were suspended and all students were sent to their rooms, except those who were invited to speak to the Solarian military or to Headmistress Rosalind herself.

Luckily, Beatrix did not have to attend classes – usually boring for her – as she was asked to give testimony about the events that led to her arrest the previous week.

Speaking to Solaria’s investigators, the red-haired girl told with emotion – in a promptly rehearsed speech – how she had been tortured by Dowling and Silva for days, kept in a precarious cell and accused of a crime she had not committed. All because they discovered her relationship with Andreas. She shared, in feigned tears, how much she feared for her life during her arrest.

And the interrogation that was supposed to last for a short time went on for the whole afternoon, which would have left her starving had it not been for the kindness of one of the investigators, who brought her a sandwich at some point in the day, looking at the girl sympathetically and feather.

‘ _Men. They are so easy to deceive_ ‘, thought the redhead, as she ate greedily, claiming that she missed eating something other than the ration provided uncertainly in prison, causing her to get another look of pity from the men in front of her.

‘ _Yes, pdefinitely very easy to fool_ ’, laughed the redhead internally as she left the interrogation room at the end of the day.

Saul Silva was in prison. Farah Dowling was gone. She got out of jail and all charges against her were dropped. Rosalind was back. Her dad was with her at Alfea. And Riven was on her side again.

' _This is a successful day,_ ' thought Beatrix, as she climbed the stairs from the normally noisy fairy building to her suite. In the distance, she could see the sun setting, denouncing the time.

‘ _Yes, an extremely long day of success_ ’ she thought wearily, wishing for nothing more than to end the day with a nice hot bath, a book and a soft bed – she didn’t lie, the cell where she spent the last week was not exactly comfortable. 

Turning the key to the door of her individual suite – courtesy of her father’s money – Beatrix entered the room, stopping abruptly when she noticed a familiar figure sitting on her bed.

“We need to talk,” said Riven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for not posting on the weekend, but better late than never, correct?  
> Here we see an important dialogue for the relationship between Riven and Beatrix.  
> I hope you like it  
> Ps: English is not my first language

"Riven. What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise, closing the door behind her as she entered the room.

  
"We need to talk, Bea." Repeated the boy, still sitting sternly on her bed. "You promised." he remembered

  
 _Shit_ , she thought. She had completely forgotten about the conversation she had promised to have with her boyfriend - _If you’re still lovers_ , remembered a voice in her head, which she promptly ignored.

  
And if she was going to be honest with herself - which she used to be - she wasn't looking forward to it at all, or to the whole drama that was sure to follow. _It is better to do it fast, like taking out a band-aid_ , she concluded.

  
Leaning against her suite door and crossing her arms, Beatrix looked at the boy and asked, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

  
Raising an eyebrow, Riven looked at the redhead and said dryly, “How about the last week? Or about the fact that you lied to me about just every detail of your life? You choose ”said the brunette getting up from the bed and staring at the girl.

  
 _And this is where my successful day goes south_ , thought the air fairy.

  
“I thought you made your choice, Riven. Chosen to leave it all behind and move on. With me” she speak , equally without emotion.

  
"Look, it's not because I made a choice that I'm oblivious to everything that happened." He said, rubbing his face. It was clearly difficult for him to contain his temper. _Like a bomb ready to explode_ , Beatrix thought, looking at the boy's attempt to control himself. 

  
"I never lied to you." declared the redhead, softly.

  
"No? And what exactly did you do? ” he questioned sarcastically.

  
“I have withheld information from you. I did not lie. There is a difference between lying and omitting, you should know. ” She stated, obviously, as if explaining to a child why the sky is blue.

  
“Fuck, Beatrix! Don't treat me like I'm an idiot! I'm not Dane, I'm not going to follow you around like a dog no matter how many times you kick me. ” shouted the brunet, losing what little patience he had left, crossing the room and coming face to face with the freshman since he entered her suite.

  
Feeling her own anger taking hold, Beatrix put her hands on her hips and returned the sharp look she received from the boy.

  
"Well, at least Dane did mind visiting me in jail." the fairy shot back "He, unlike you, thinks I'm worth it." she said, her voice dripping with poison. 

  
_How dare she?!_ He thought.

  
"You have no right to charge me anything, Beatrix!" scolded the boy, pointing his finger accusingly at the girl in front of him. “You have no idea what it was like to receive the news that you were arrested. For killing one person and kidnapping another. All the things they said about you. ” he finished, livid with rage.

  
“Oh, I'm sure. The crazy Beatrix killed the poor innocent Callum. She kidnapped a helpless fairy. What else can she do, right? ” debouched the redhead sarcastically.

  
"Don't play with me, Beatrix." threatened the brunet “Don't you think about how I felt ?! Staying here. Alone. Facing the fact that the person I trusted most never trusted me! ” he finished, enraged by the redhead's behavior.

  
"And you have no fucking idea what the prison was about." The girl countered, equally enraged.

  
Keeping their gaze on each other for long minutes, Beatrix was the first to realize the pointlessness of the situation.

  
Breaking eye contact, already tired of the discussion, the air fairy turned away from the specialist. Walking around the suite and removing the long black coat she had worn all day, placing it carelessly on the desk full of books and turning back to the boy, who still had his back to her, staring at her bedroom door.

  
“Look, it’s obvious that we’re not going to get anywhere like this. I’m really tired, so if you want to go on for another round of screams and accusations, at least let me take a shower first" she finished dryly, walking away to the bedroom’s private bathroom.

  
“I lied to the police for you and all you can think about is taking a shower?” he said, incredulous.

  
Turning abruptly, the brunette strode, grabbing his girlfriend’s wrist so she looked at him. Hearing her hiss of pain, he automatically released her, looking at her and noticing her wounds for the first time, choking on the process.

  
Torn apart. The skin on her wrist was torn.  
“What the hell is that?!” he asked, anger giving way to horror.

  
 _It definitely wasn’t there the week before_ , the boy thought, as he noticed the raw flesh on her wrists that was still healing.

  
“Courtesy of Dowling’s unpleasant handcuffs.” she explained darkly. 

Taking her hand gently, Riven inspected the wounds, tracing the marks gently with his fingers, making the girl shiver with sudden contact.

  
“Did Dowling do this to you?” he asked softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

  
“My screams? Not all were staged. ”  
“I didn’t know ... I would have ...” rambled the disturbed boy, dropping her wrist and sitting on her bed.

  
Recovering his reason, Riven took a slow breath to regain his cool and went on, tired, looking her in the eye. “Look, Bea. If I’m going to be in this with you, and God knows I am, you need to tell me the truth. All of it. Without lying, without omitting.”

  
 _You owe it to him_ , Bea thought as she nodded, encouraging the boy to continue.

  
“Did you really kill a person?”

  
“I did,” she says directly. “And it wasn’t the first time I did it.”

  
Taking a few moments to process the situation – and the fact that she was really opening up to him – Riven continued.

  
“Were you and Dowling’s weird assistant working together?”

  
“Yes.”, She claims again bluntly.

  
“And yet you killed him. Why?” asks the brunet, with a confused look directed at her.

  
Realizing that his question contained no trace of fear or judgment, Bea answered.

  
“Because he no longer served the plan. Callum ended up becoming a very inconvenient loose end. ”

  
“Ah, the plan,” said the brunette, massaging his temple. “Would you like to share?”

  
“I came to Alfea with a plan, a plan articulated throughout my life.” The girl started “Pretending to be na ordinary student. Find the crypt that Dowling kept Rosalind and set her free. By any means necessary. “

  
“I knew it. I was just part of the plan. It was never real” rambled lthe specialist in a disappointed whisper – which Bea realized was more for himself than directed at her – while looking at the floor.

  
Sighing, Bea sat next to him on her bed. Taking his face in her hands, she forced him to look at her.

  
“You wanted the truth, that is the truth. I came to Alfea with a plan, a mission. To avenge my family.” She repeated the redhead, feeling the boy once again sadden “But getting involved with you was never part of that plan. This I did because I wanted to. Because ... you are important to me. ”

  
Riven looked hopefully at his girlfriend, opening a smile for the first time in the evening at her words.

  
“Things between you and me are probably never going to be normal. I can’t promise that I will tell you everything, because I probably won’t. ”

  
"No," stated the boy sternly, taking her hand in his - careful not to hurt her wrist - and looking deeply into her eyes. “From now on you are going to tell me everything, every insignificant or grandiose plan. No more secrets between us. ”

  
"Riven, things are not going to be easy going forward and, honestly, there are things that the less you know, the better for you and ..."

  
"No" cut the brunet "You don't need to protect me. I made my choice in the greenhouse, we are in this together. ”

  
Under his piercing blue gaze - _Like two sapphires that see right through me_ \- Beatrix couldn't help but hold on to the silent promises made by that statement.

  
Sitting on his lap, without breaking eye contact, the air fairy put her hands on his shoulders and slowly leaned over, pasting their lips in a kiss.

  
Slow, sweet, deep and passionate. Everything they both needed at the moment.

  
"No more secrets between us?" he asked, smiling breathlessly when they both parted for air and offering his pinky to her.

  
"We are not five years old, you know." She said, laughing as she intertwined her pinky with his, leaning in for another hot kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't like smut, this story possibly ends here.  
> Comments are always much appreciated and welcome, they really make my day.  
> I would love to hear your suggestions for upcoming R&B work.  
> I have something in mind, but several brains are better than one hahaha  
> Stay safe and happy 🐾


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here our story ends.  
> A chapter with smut, as promised.  
> Sorry for the delay, college, insecurities, everything was involved.  
> For those of you who don't like obscenity, skip right to the end, there's a little chat from our favorite couple.  
> Ps: English is not my first language

Desire.

Every fiber of her body was filled with desire. 

And something else.

Something she didn't want to look at right now. 

Choosing to ignore the confused feelings, the air fairy got up from the specialist's lap and slyly looked at the lover while taking off the black jumpsuit, causing it to fall at her feet, leaving her only in a set of black lace lingerie that highlighted each of the attributes her.

Yes, she knew she was beautiful. She knew she had a body that other girls would kill to be with and boys to have. She had known for a long time how to use her body for her benefit.

And despite everything, Beatrix couldn't help being proud of herself when she saw the effect it had on her boyfriend, who just stared at her with his mouth open.

' _As if he wanted to devour or worship me_ ', she thought, as she felt the boy pull her back onto his lap, beginning another session of hot kisses. Disputed languages, a slight taste of cigarettes, and something else ...

"I missed you." declared the brunet when they both walked away in search of air "As fuck."

"What? Did you get along without having someone to fuck? ” teased the girl, running her nails through her lover's hair and receiving a groan in return.

Pulling his shirt off his body - deciding that the specialist wore too many clothes for the occasion - Beatrix ran her hands through his tousled hair, his toned torso, as she kissed the boy's neck seductively.  
Pulling her bra out of the way, in search of greater physical contact, the fairy could feel the cool night air stiffen her pink nipples.

And then there were hands, his and hers, everywhere. Kisses and frantic touches. And the next thing she knew, Riven was laying her on her bed, kissing her neck. That sweet place that made her delirious.

 _How she had missed those moments_ , thought the redhead, between contented sighs.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Riven began a trail of kisses, from her neck to her right breast, kissing the space between one breast and the other and focusing entirely on her. 

Taking the nipple in his mouth, the specialist couldn't help but smile when he heard his girlfriend's strangled groan.  
Biting, kissing and licking her breast as she directed her right hand to massage the other breast firmly, Riven couldn't help looking at Beatrix.

She was definitely a sight.

Her auburn hair spread on the pillow, her face flushed, her eyes closed in ecstasy. It all reminded Riven of when it was just the two of them in his suite, enjoying the first rays of morning sunlight. When he was happy ' _and deluded_ ' - said a voice in his head, which he promptly ignored.

' _It's real, always has been_.' Thought the boy sternly, remembering his girlfriend's words ' _You are important to me_ '.

Leaving the matter aside, the brunet chose to continue the glow of kisses on the redhead's body.

Kissing her belly, Riven went down towards her legs, deliberately ignoring her wet black panties.

Pulling her legs apart, the boy began to devour with slow but firm kisses on the inside of her thighs. Guided by her moans, Riven continued his task, paying equal attention to her other thigh, never approaching where she most wanted to be touched.

Hearing his girlfriend's huffings of frustration and knowing that her patience would not last forever - and although he loved teasing Beatrix - the specialist knew he should act.

Tearing off her panties and tossing carelessly over his shoulder, he put her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue firmly over her clitoris.

Taken by surprise, the air fairy just moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Fuck you " swore the girl

"No, I'm going to fuck _you_ ," he stated,amused, turning his attention to the middle of her feathers.

"Don't play with me, Riven" hissed the redhead

"I wouldn't dare," he whispered, laughing in her folds, making Beatrix wince at the sensation.

Like a good soldier, Riven was guided by the orders, in this case groans, which were given to him.

Sucking her clit deeply, the brunet could say that the change was pleasant for the fairy. And then, when he added a finger inside her, he could also tell that she was enjoying it. Much. Then, when her movements began to chase his, always in search of more contact, he knew that she would not last, with just a small push and she came. Strong. Leaving Riven kneeling on the bed, looking at her in wonder as she catches her breath.

“My turn,” declares the girl, with a predatory smile, as she sits on her boyfriend’s lap, and begins to seductively grind her hips against the bulge in his pants.

Lowering her hands to unbutton his pants – without ever breaking intense eye contact – Beatrix tucks her hands into his underwear, taking his thick cock in her small hands and starting to pump slowly and safely.

‘ _Hands so small and soft and yet capable of killing a person,’_ reasoned Riven, through the fog of pleasure that the redhead was giving him.

And if the thought of being sexually involved with a murderer should cause fear in any sensible person, Riven could only get more excited by the situation.  
It adds the teenage hormones, the longing he missed her and Beatrix’s notorious skill with her hands and that was too much to support. And he still didn’t want to come, not without being buried deep inside her.

Carefully removing her hands from his dick – and gaining na interrogative look from the fairy in front of him – Riven laid his girlfriend on the bed again and being careful, he tenderly kissed the marks on the girl’s wrist, causing chills in her.

Quickly taking off his underwear and tossing them in a corner of the room, his hard cock finally jumped free, a drop of precum visible on his swollen glans.

Aligning the mushroom head of his extremely hard member with the wet entrance of the redhead, the brunet looked at her for reluctance, to which the girl replied with na inquisitive and annoyed look.

“Do you need an invitation?” She teased, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing at his girlfriend’s impatience, Riven began to penetrate her slowly, making them both moan when he was comfortably buried inside her.

Breathing heavily to deal with the disturbing sensation of pleasure – it was always too much to be inside her, hot, wet, terribly tight ‘ _and all mine_ ’ – Riven started to move. 

Entering and exiting in deliberately slow but deep movements – so different from the wild encounters they used to have – Riven could have sworn he was in heaven and that Bea’s moans were something like singing angels.

‘ _Corny_ ’ she would say if she knew what the lover was thinking.

“I really missed you,” he said, his voice overflowing with mixed emotions.

Miss. Sadness. Happiness. Fear. And something else...

_Love_

Beatrix realized, not as scared as she thought she should be. The realization making the fairy pull him into an urgent and meaningful kiss.

Continuing the slow, passionate pace of thrusts, Riven knew it wouldn’t last much longer, the pleasure of the act being too much for him to handle. And, judging by the way Beatrix wrapped her legs around him and her uneven breathing, she wouldn’t last long, either.

With that knowledge in mind - and the new angle provided by the redhead - Riven intensified his movements, each thrust hitting that sweet spot inside her, making her moans grow louder and he grunted at the same intensity as her moans.

' _Fuck_ ,' thought the boy, knowing he wasn't going to last any longer when he felt the fairy's nails dig into his shoulders, her hot, erratic breath on his face.

“Come on, Bea” encouraged the boy, passing his hands sensually on her thighs, making his girlfriend come with a loud groan, dragging her nails down his back while her walls hugged his penis, almost as if they were trying to swallow him.

And that was it. Riven was done, spilling into her, letting out a hoarse groan as they both rode their orgasms.

* * *

Still breathless, with their arms and legs intertwined, Beatrix reached for a cigarette on her headboard, lighting it and taking a long drag.

"How was the interrogation?" asked the specialist , as he took the cigarette out of his girlfriend's hands and smoked.

"How do you know I was interrogated?" Asked the redhead, puzzled

“I looked for you all afternoon after school was canceled. When I didn’t find you, it wasn’t that hard to add two plus two and find out that you were among the students being questioned too ”Said the brunet, between puffs.

“Well, you could say that it was a success. There are no more charges against me. ” tell the redhead, laughing

"You know, the film industry is losing a great actress," declared Riven, equally amused.

"Did they talk to you too?"

“They did.” Began the boy, mending quickly when he saw his girlfriend's concerned look. “But don't worry, I didn't say anything. They asked about my relationship with Silva, with Sky. And with you."

"And what did you say?" asked the redhead, curious, even though she knew the specialist would do nothing to harm her.

“I played my role as a concerned boyfriend very well. See, they wanted a narrative to frame Silva and Dowling, so I gave it to them and they swallowed it all. ” narrated the brunet, proud. 

"Thanks. I know you and Silva were close and everything ... ”whispered the redhead, staring into her partner's sapphire blue eyes. 

"Nah" interrupted the boy "He never really liked me. Or he had faith in me. So he might as well rot in prison for his crimes. For what he helped Dowling do with you. ” and, pulling his girlfriend closer, he added, "And, like I said, I don't mind lying for you." he finished, kissing the girl deeply on the lips, both moaning as they tasted the shared cigarette.

"You know, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how did you get in here?" Asked Beatrix when they both parted in search of oxygen.

"I broke the lock," replied the boy simply, as if the question was obvious.

Raising her head from the brunet's chest, the fairy raised an eyebrow at him, which earned him a wink from the boy.

"Yes, clearly an proper delinquent." pointed the girl, laughing and lying down again, settling in her boyfriend's arms.0

 _'Yes, definitely a successful day,'_ thought the redhead, as her eyes closed, feeling safe and happy for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end of this little story.  
> Say if you liked it, if you want more smuts in the future, more drama, comedy (I'm terrible at this), I'm all ears  
> Thank you for following up here. See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you made it this far, you must have read the story.  
> First: thanks for reading!  
> Second: there will be 1 or 2 more chapters.  
> Third: one of the chapters is about smut, so whether you want me to add it or not, please let me know.  
> Comments are always welcome and make me very happy  
> Stay safe S2


End file.
